Across Time
by Simion Alexander
Summary: Sailor Moon faces an old evil. This is my first fan fic so please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: i dont own them  
  
  
Across Time  
  
Chapter One  
Sailor Earth Revealed  
  
In a dark cave, a woman in a blood red dress is weaving a dark spell, as the last words leave her lips a dark flash of light illuminated the cave. When it subsided a woman in a black dress, with red hair was standing in the center of the cave. Queen Beryl spoke "Desdemona, daughter you have at last freed me and I can now take my revenge on the moon brat and her protectors. Tell me what has happened since I have left."  
"The Moon Princess has a daughter mother."  
"What tell me about this?"  
"Well it seems that in a thousand years the Moon Princess will create a place called Crystal Tokyo and she will become Neo Queen Serenity and she and Prince Darien have a daughter named Reenie, who has been sent to the past to train with the scouts. It also seems that a thousand years after Crystal Tokyo is created Princess Reenie will create Crystal Moon Kingdom over top of the old Moon Kingdom."  
Queen Beryl starts to pace as she speaks "A lot has happened since I have been gone."  
"There is more mother, five new sailor scouts have been discovered."  
"What who are they?"  
There is Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Earth and Pluto but Sailor Pluto is also the Guardian of time."  
"Hmmm daughter you have given me a perfect idea on how to separate the scouts and then destroy them. We will send them to three different times. We will send the Moon Princess, Prince Darien, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus to this Crystal Moon Kingdom, Then we will send Princess Reenie, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Earth to the Original Moon Kingdom, and we will send Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Saturn to Crystal Tokyo."  
"Mother what about Sailor Pluto?"  
"We can not touch Sailor Pluto if she is the Guardian of Time. We will just make sure she can not locate them."  
************************************************************************  
"Oh No I'm going to be late!" The black cat with the crescent mark looked up and said "Oh Serena can't you get it together." As the cat settled down and watched the blond run around getting dressed her mind wondered back to a couple of months ago when they had discovered that Serena's best friend Molly was Sailor Earth. The Scouts were fighting a new monster, and were losing when Molly stumbled into the middle of the battle and was attacked. As she was being drained of her energy a circle appeared on her forehead I of course had seen it and realized it meant that she was Sailor Earth. So I screamed "Venus make it let Molly go." The blond scout of love turned and shouted "Venus love, chain encircle" A gold chain whipped out and hit the monster and dropped molly as I ran over to her and yelled "Molly Quickly take this and shout Earth Crystal Power Makeup."  
Molly looked up and said "what Serena's cat is talking is this possible. What's going on?" I shouted "No time just do as I say" Molly got up and this determined look came into her eye's and she screamed "Earth Crystal Power Makeup" and she was bathed in a brown light when it subsided there she stood in a scout uniform. Then she took off at a run when she came face to face with the monster. She screamed "Earth nature attack" and vines whipped out at the monster it screamed and lunged at Sailor Earth. She dodged out of the way and yelled "Earth Mountain enclose" and a mound of dirt shot up and covered the monster "Sailor Moon use the scepter now." Sailor Moon looked at the new scout and quickly produced the moon scepter and yelled "Moon Scepter Elimination" and bright white energy shot out and hit the monster and destroyed it. Now all the scouts turned to Sailor Earth and Sailor Mars said "So who are you." Molly looked at Luna for help and Luna stepped forward and said "Scouts this Sailor Earth. Now all of you power down."  
There were brilliant flashes of light and the scouts were in the ordinary everyday cloths. Molly looked around then gasped and said "Serena your Sailor Moon." Serena looked startled and said " Yeah it seems you know me but who are you." There was a flash of brilliant brown light and Molly stood there, it was Serena's turn to gasp "Moll your a Sailor Scout but Luna I thought with the discovery of Uranus, Saturn, and Neptune the scouts were complete." That's when a slim girl with pink hair stepped forward and said "Wait Serena this going to be a long story can it wait till tomorrow" Luna nodded and said "Yes Reenie it can listen everyone meet at Reis temple tomorrow after school. I will explain then."...  
"Oh," yelled Serena, "I am going to be really late."  
That yelp brought Luna out of her daydream she said "Serena don't forget about the meeting."  
  



	2. Chapter Two Beryl Strikes

  
Chapter Two  
Beryl Strikes  
  
They were all at the temple even Serena. She had gotten there right after the outer scouts had shown Luna said "All right I am going to start at the beginning for Molly's sake. Now Molly was never a part of the Moon Kingdom or a part of Serena's court. Molly was a high priestess of a coven of witches on earth and quit be accident got herself invited to a ball that Queen Serenity was having. The Queen took a liking to Molly and gave her sailor scout status but Molly was not to stay on the moon because she had responsibility to her coven back on Earth. Now since Molly memories have not returned I will start from the beginning, A thousand years ago there was a time of peace when all the planets were at peace it was known as the silver millium. At its core was the Moon Kingdom ruled over by Queen Serenity, she had a daughter, and she was raising Princess Serena to follow in her footsteps. Serena spent most of her time staring at earth for she had fallen in love with a Prince from that planet, Prince Darien. Now all the scouts were princesses of their own respective planets but they were also a part of Serena's court but this peace was shattered by a force known as the Negaforce and it was ruled by a woman named Queen Beryl. Now Beryl was able to kill Serena, Darien, and Serena's court but Serenity used the power of the silver imperium crystal to send the princess and her court plus Molly to a new life on Earth. She had sent artamies and me as well in case the negaverse ever attacked we would be able to awaken the Sailor Scouts but we were finally able to destroy Queen Beryl with the power of the crystal. Now as for your destinies I have asked Pluto to explain it to Molly"  
Reenie stepped forward and said "I am not Serena's cousin Molly I am her daughter from the future from a thousand years from now." A new voice said "quite right Small Lady," then she turned to Molly and said, "child I am Sailor Pluto the Guardian of time. And you see in a thousand years Serena will become Neo Queen Serenity, Darien will become Neo King Endymion and they will rule a place called Crystal Tokyo and Reenie is Neo Princess Serenity. Now a thousand years after the creation of Crystal Tokyo Reenie will become Imperial Queen Serenity and she will create Crystal Moon Kingdom over top the old one. That is all I can tell you I must go now" and she disappeared into a portal. Luna was about to speak again when a voice said "Well if isn't the Moon brat and her faithful followers did you miss me." Beryl asked  
Serena turned and shrieked "We destroyed you this is impossible. Scouts transform!"  
"Moon Crystal Power  
Neo Eternal Moon Makeup  
Mercury Star Power  
Mars Star Power  
Jupiter Star Power  
Venus Star Power  
Earth Crystal Power Makeup  
Uranus Planet Power Makeup  
Saturn Planet Power Makeup  
Neptune Planet Power Makeup"  
The scouts were transformed but Beryl laughed and said "I don't wish to fight you I just want to do this." A portal appeared behind the scouts and they were sucked in as Luna, Diana, and Artamies watched as the portal vanished, as does Beryl.  
Luna runs to where the portal was and screams "Serena"  



	3. Chapter Three Crystal Moon Kingdom

Chapter Three  
Crystal Moon Kingdom  
  
Serena, Darien, Rei, and Mina drop out of a portal and lands on their feet Mina says "where the hell are we, look I can see earth"  
"We must be on the moon," Said Rei, "but look everything is crystallized."  
Serena was looking around and said "could Beryl have sent us to Crystal Moon Kingdom and why the hell are we powered down."  
A new voice interrupted Serena "Who are you" it was a guard. Darien stepped forward and said "we are from the earth and we must speak to Ree . . . Imperial Queen Serenity."  
The guard looked at them then looked harder and Serena and said "Follow me and don't try any funny stuff." The Guard lead them to the Palace and through a long hallway to what was a throne room and Serena and Darien got the first glance of their daughter Imperial Queen Serenity. She was as tall as the future Neo Queen Serenity but her hair was still pink and fell from to pointed balls from her head to her feet and she wore a silver gown, she was beautiful Serena thought. The Guard was Speaking "Forgive me your highness for interrupting you."  
"Yes," said Imperial Queen Serenity, "what is it."  
"You majesty these intruders claim they are from earth and have asked to speak to you."  
As Reenie looked to the strangers she sucked in a breath stood up and said to everyone "clear the room now everyone out! Except for the new comers."  
After the room was cleared Serena walked up to her future daughter and said "do you know me?"  
Imperial Queen Serenity smiled and shook her head and said "Of course I recognize you Serena. Hello Darien, Rei, and Mina but what are you guys doing on Crystal Moon Kingdom."  
Darien stepped forward and said "Reenie it seems that the Queen Beryl is back and she has sent us to the future but we don't know what happened to the other sailor scouts."  
"Is she planning on attacking here?"  
Rei stepped forward and said "we have no Idea can you get us home  
Imperial Queen Serenity shook her head and said "No when I became Queen my Time key was taken from me. Sailor Pluto is the only one who could send you home but I haven't seen her in almost a hundred years. While we look for her you all might as well change cloths I will give you rooms for the duration of your stay." 


End file.
